CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!
CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! is a [[w:c:YuGiOh:Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] one-shot written by Psychid (Psychid45 on the Wiki). Its main purpose is to express the author's thoughts on how the [[w:c:YuGiOh:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's|''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's]] series' main features of the Duel Runner and Turbo Duel both came to be. Both the writing and humor styles of the story are similar to LittleKuriboh's ''Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series'', and includes some references/jokes coming from the same Internet series. General Information *'Title:' CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! *'Author(s):' Psychid *'Genre(s):' Humor *'Date of Publication:' June 11, 2010 *'Story Rating:' K+ *'Status:' Complete Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Seto Kaiba *Unnamed female receptionist *Mokuba Kaiba *"Billy", who appears in the motorcycle commercial *Unnamed male announcer in commercial *Stereotypical punk college girl *Stereotypical beach hunk *Stereotypical male biker punk *Head of KaibaCorp's Inventions Creating and Testing Laboratory (Unnamed) *Unnamed employee of I.C.T.L. team #1 *Unnamed employee of I.C.T.L. team #2 *Maximillion Pegasus *Unnamed voice from Pegasus' voice box (Possibly Croquet) *Yugi Muto *Yami Yugi *Tristan Taylor (Mentioned only) *Unnamed future counterpart of Seto Kaiba *Unnamed employee of future KaibaCorp Storyline The story begins at KaibaCorp on the day of Friday, May 28, 2011. Seto Kaiba does his weekly "silly money dance", as said by the unnamed female receptionist who interrupts his activity. After informing Kaiba that Mokuba wants to see him, Mokuba rushes in with news that KaibaCorp is the second-most popular company in Domino City. After a violent fit of rage, Kaiba demands Mokuba to tell him which company is more popular than his. The company turns out to be a motorcycle company, which is more popular because of a "recent commercial" Mokuba shows to Kaiba. Offended by the commercial, Kaiba decides to "fight motorcycles with motorcycles". Despite his brother warning him about his decision's possible risks (that being a "crappy spin-off series" being made), Kaiba decides to do it anyway. In the Inventions Creating and Testing Laboratory, Kaiba explains his idea to the laboratory's team. The head of the team has the same concerns as Mokuba, but Kaiba tells him to do it anyway. After two weeks, the very first Duel Runner is created. Despite the team's claiming of the Duel Runner's tests being successful, Kaiba decides to test it out himself, to "see how well this baby performs" himself. Thus, the very first Turbo Duel beings (which is purposely excluded from the story, since it was "not meant to be duel-related"). After the duel, the team congratulates Kaiba on being successful in the Turbo Duel. However, Kaiba feels that he needs to "spice things up". He then calls his "colleague", turning out to be none other than Maximillion Pegasus. At Pegasus' manor, Kaiba asks him to create a way to make Turbo Duels more interesting. Despite having the same concerns as Mokuba and the head of the I.C.T.L. team, Pegasus agrees to do this. Thus, he creates the "Speed World" card for Kaiba. After admiring the card, Kaiba takes it and exits the manor with little to no compassion for Pegasus. About three hours later, in the center of Domino City, Yugi Muto asks Yami Yugi about why he has to "take over his body during his duels and use his magical powers to cheat and win". Yami, unfortunately, comes up with an answer Yugi finds to be "the lamest excuse he heard" (his excuse is "That's the way things roll"). Just as they continue their arguing, Kaiba appears and presents before Domino City's citizens the Duel Runner and the Turbo Duel. This leaves everyone amazed at such ideas. Yami mocks that it was "the stupidest thing to come out of Tristan's mouth". Yugi only reacts by telling Yami to "shut up". Twenty-five years later, in Neo Domino City, an unnamed employee of the futuristic KaibaCorp informs Kaiba's future counterpart that the company is the second-most popular one in the city. "Future Kaiba" (as said by the author) demands the name of the company that is more popular than KaibaCorp. The employee reveals that the very company is a skateboard company. Future Kaiba only gasps in response. This ends the story and leaves it open for a possible sequel. Trivia *As mentioned in the introduction, there are several obvious refrences to LittleKuriboh's ''Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series'' scattered around this story: **The story's title, CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!, is a reference to LittleKuriboh's version of Jack Atlas and his famous "catchphrase", "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" **Kaiba's character throughout this story is similar to that in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series: a person who is insanely obsessed with wealth, fortune, and power. **The site where Kaiba and Mokuba watched the motorcycle commercial, DuelTube.com, was first seen in episode 29. **One of Abridged Kaiba's catchphrases, "Shut up, Mokuba!", is also seen in this story. **Maximillion Pegasus's obsession with the Spice Girls is exactly as seen in the abridged series itself. **Yami mocking Yugi about how he thought the Duel Runner was "stupid" is an obvious reference to episode 27, where Tristan Taylor approaches Yugi on a motorcycle, and claims that card games will be played on motorcycles in the future. Yugi claims that what Tristan just said was the "stupidest thing that has ever come out of his mouth". *Strangely enough, it was Robert Pearson who created the Duel Runner, not Kaiba. However, the author did not realize this while he was writing this story. *Katie Tiedrich is the creator of [http://www.awkwardzombie.com AWKWARD ZOMBIE], a website to which her comics parody popular video games (i.e. Mario, Pokémon, etc.). Unfortunately, she has a slight hatred towards Yu-Gi-Oh!, as this comic proves. *The "skateboard company" joke at the end is a reference to the Duel Board, first introduced in episode 77 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. *The story was published on June 11, 2010. Interesting enough, the author came up with the idea on May 28, 2010. That means it took two weeks to write--the same amount of time used to create the Duel Runner in this story! Reception This story received numerous excellent reviews. Even authors who are actual fans of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's have enjoyed it, despite it slightly mocking the series. Wheeliebreaker2, both a fan and friend of Psychid, comments that he "perfected LittleKuriboh's ideas/intentions" in this story. She adds that she found it to be "awesomely believable". Digidramon, an author very much familiar with Yu-Gi-Oh! (including 5D's) and another friend of Psychid, also enjoyed this story. Despite him being slightly annoyed with the "crappy spin-off series" joke, he found it to be "light-hearted and a lot of fun to read". In his review, he addded the following comment: "Why is it that despite knowing the Duel Runners were created based on a design made by the late Robert Pearson (in canon anyways), I could actually imagine Kaiba being screwed-up enough to come up with the idea just because some motorcycle company got more popular than Kaiba Corp?" As of December 2012, the story has 841 hits, and 19 favorites. On May 17, 2012, it was added to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Comedy community, making it the second of Psychid's fan fictions to be added to a community after How Placido Stole Christmas in December 2011. External Links *CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! on FanFiction.Net *Reviews for CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! on FanFiction.Net *Yu-Gi-Oh! Comedy on FanFiction.Net Category:Fan Fiction Category:Psychid